


V is for Vav

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [22]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: I gave The Mad King a name, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad King Ryan/Vav.</p><p>Set sometime post season 2 of X-Ray and Vav.</p><p>He looks away and for some reason it gives him a little lurch in his heart. And he has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Vav

V is for Vav

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: People apart of Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter own themselves. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Mad King Ryan/Vav.

Setting: Sometime post season 2 of X-Ray and Vav.

Summary: He looks away and for some reason it gives him a little lurch in his heart. And he has an epiphany.

Part Twenty-Two of the _Alphabet Chronicles._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're a prick, you know that, right?"

The former-yet always-King snorts at that. He afixes the younger man with a look, smirking at him.

"Is that right? If that's the case, then Vav... _why do you keep coming to see me_? Surely you're not _that_ bored; or is it that X-Ray is bored of _you_?"

Vav flushes at the tone and leering look the Mad King gives him at that. Honestly, it was _not_ like that between him and X-Ray. Did they just give off slash vibes or something? The Mad King certainly seemed to think so.

"Fine." He starts to stand from where he had been sitting cross legged across from the Mad King's see through cell, making to leave.

"Wait!"

He pauses, holding back a grin of triumph at the Mad King's desperate tone. He was sure that the man didn't have any other visitors other than himself (and the officer who came to bring him food and whatever sparce literature the man could get his hands on.)

"Yes?" He says, rather calmly if he said so himself. _See, X-Ray! I can control myself! ...even if the Mad King looks at me with that weirdly sad look in his eyes._

"Look..." The Mad King starts, licking his lips, hands placed against the clear cell. "If I caused any offense, I-"

He looks away and for some reason it gives him a little lurch in his heart. And he has an epiphany.

"You're being honest with me, aren't you? You really _are_ sorry." Vav says, unable to hold back the shock in his tone.

The Mad King shrugs helplessly, still keeping his eyes off of Vav. The superhero moves closer to the cell, heart thudding with something other than fear this time. He didn't know _why_ the man was being truthful with him now. But he believed him. Even after everything. Maybe that made him stupid or naive, but this just felt- _different_.

"I-" The Mad King starts, then stops, obviously unable to continue.

The Mad King jumps as Vav places one of his hands on the cell, where the Mad King's hand lay on the opposite side of it.

"It's been-nice." The Mad King says reluctantly.

"What has?" Vav asks, wishing the man would look at him.

"This." The Mad King whispers, gesturing between them with one of his hands. "I didn't expect it to. But you're-" He swallows. "It's been nice. It's-been a long time since I've been able to be close to anyone."

Close. Vav swallows at that.

"Then, maybe you'd tell me your name?" He asks the man timidly. The man's head jerks up in shock, looking at him finally. "Surely your name isn't _The Mad King_. So what is it?"

"No one's-no one's asked for my name in a long time."

"Well, they aren't me. _I'm_ the one asking. Tell me?"

The older man moves his face closer to the cell, closer to Vav and at this distance he can see just how beautiful the man's eyes are.

"My name is Ryan."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
